Saving a Life
''Watch the episode in English: ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuDFJhLCgvw This episode teaches how to treat diarrhea and replace fluids to prevent dehydration. This is Meena's fifth episode. Story Meena and Raju are playing Hide-and-Seek with their schoolmates. Suddenly she saw her aunt who scolded Meena for laughing and playing outside. She became upset to hear about Rani, because she is a girl. She also complained against Meena to her parents and became even more angry to hear that she goes to school, she advised her parents to keep her at home and teach her household chores. She was calling Meena a "spoiler" giel, but she showed great affection to Raju because he is a boy. She got even more angry to see Mithu free, she said that this bird deserves a cage. But Meena and Raju refused to do so. Meena's aunt went to the shopkeeper's store to buy a cage. The shopkeeper also hates Meena and Mithu, so he sold the cage with a discount. After going back, she chased Mithu and at last tricked him to get him in the cage. Then she hung the cage outside. It was very windy that evening. Meena and Raju got shocked to see Mithu locked in the cage after they came back. Suddenly, Meena's mother came and said that Rani is suffering from diarrhea. It is raining and the Health Care Center is very far away. So Meena and Raju went to their teacher's house to take some advice. In the strong wind, the lock of Mithu's cage got opened and he also joined Meena and Raju. Their teacher said that as soon as a baby starts to have diarrhea, they should immediately start giving the child plenty of water. When Meena wanted to know why, the teacher said that because children lose a lot of water that time and they can even die if water decreases too much. It doesn't cure the disease but saves the child's life. When Meena asked what kind of drinks Rani should have, the teacher replied that she can have rice-water, coconut drink, yoghurt etc and of course as a baby she should be breastfed regularly. She said that they should go back home as fast as possible. But Meena couldn't understand how they can reach home so quickly in this heavy storm. Suddenly Mithu appeared. meena had an idea. She told Mithu to go back home and tell her mother to give Rani plenty to drink. Mithu quickly went back and delivered the message. Meena's aunt said that they this is not how to treat diarrhea. But Meena's parents wanted to check by giving her some rice-water. After a few while, Meena and Raju came back. Slowly slowly Rani started to feel better, although her diarrhea did not cure yet. Meena's teacher came to check Rani and asked that blood come out with her wastes or not. When she heard it doesn't, she said that it will get cured by it self after 3 days. Thus Meena ad Mithu saved Rani's life. Category:Episodes